BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle/References
There are several references related to RWBY. Story Mode *Throughout the Story Mode and in some of her battle interactions, Ruby Rose is fascinated with the weapons of Ragna the Bloodedge, Es Mitsurugi, Aegis, Hyde Kido, Gordeau the Harvester and Vatista. This refers to her obsession with weapons. *At the end of Episode P4A, the way Ruby wears her cloak alongside her Yasogami school uniform is similar to how she dressed at Beacon Academy. *In Chapter 3 of Under Night In-Birth, Blake Belladonna mistakes Makoto Nanaya for a Faunus due to the demi-human's squirrel ears and tail. She also acknowledges the discrimination she has endured and mentions her love of fish. Makoto can also tell that Blake has cat ears under her ribbon, similar to how Sun Wukong and Penny Polendina could tell. *In Chapter 1 of Episode RWBY, Team RWBY splits into two groups to search for the Keystones: Ruby and Weiss Schnee, and Blake and Yang Xiao Long. This refers to their partnerships that are formed during the Beacon Academy initiation. *In the Ending of Episode RWBY, when the Keystone barks like a dog, Yang mentions that they already have one. When the stone meows, Blake is offended due to being a cat-type Faunus. *In Chapter 14 of Extra Episode, Naoto Kurogane notices that Neo doesn’t talk much. Battle Interactions *In her victory screen interaction with Hyde Kido, Ruby mentions her duty as a Huntress. *In her victory screen interaction with Gordeau the Harvester, Ruby mentions how her uncle Qrow Branwen is the only scythe wielder she knows. *In her victory screen interaction with Vatista, Ruby mentions her Semblance. *In one of her battle intros, Weiss mentions that as long as bears her family's honor, she will not tarnish it. This refers to her initial goal as a Huntress to elevate the Schnee name. This is referenced again in her victory screen interaction with Hakumen. *In her battle interactions with Makoto Nanaya and Platinum the Trinity, Weiss tells them to stick to their plans, referring to how she fights with coordination. *In Weiss' victory screen interaction with Yu Narukami, he mentions how her family must be special, to which she gives a vague answer. This refers to the bad reputation of the Schnee family brought by Jacques Schnee. *In her battle interactions with Blake and Naoto Shirogane, Weiss is irritated when they call her the "Ice Queen", a nickname that is used frequently used throughout the show. *In Blake's pre-battle interaction with Jin Kisaragi, he tells her, "Stay in the shadows like the beast you are." This refers to her theme song, From Shadows. In their victory screen interaction, Blake mentions that she is used to fighting with people who use Iaido, which refers to Adam Taurus. *Blake's battle interactions with Jubei refer to her love of books. *Yang's battle interactions with Noel Vermillion, Iron Tager, Kanji Tatsumi, Waldstein and Carmine refer to her reckless nature in fights. *Yang's pre-battle interaction with Chie Satonaka refers to her preference of punches over kicks in combat. *In Yang and Blake's victory screen interaction, Yang comments on how "charging in without thinking was a good way to lose" which ends up foreshadowing part of the circumstances that would later cost her an arm. *Ruby's pre-battle interaction with Tohru Adachi has the two reference the speech she gave before the food fight with Team JNPR in Volume 2. *In Ruby and Neo's victory screen interaction, the second line of Ruby's dialogue is taken from "Heroes and Monsters" where she retorts against Roman talking about the people who hired him. *In Yang and Neo's pre-battle interaction, Yang calls an unenthusiastic temporary truce with Neo. In their victory screen interaction, she has been impressed by Neo and hopes to defeat her in the future. Gameplay *If any of the members of Team RWBY lose a match by timeout, they sit on the ground in the same poses that they are in at the end of the Volume 3 Opening. *Neopolitan's win pose has her flipping over and sitting on a box, like she did in "No Brakes". *In one of her Neo’s victory poses, she can be seen transforming into her Atlas outfit from "Our Way". *Team RWBY's Distortion Drives are based on moves that the characters use in the show: **Ruby's first Distortion Drive, Petal Burst, references a move that she has used several times where she spins while using her Semblance, wrapping herself in her cape. The second, Petal Dance, refers to a combo she uses against the Beowolves in the "Red" Trailer. **Weiss' first Distortion Drive, Glacial Torrent',' references the attack used in "White" Trailer, summoning a large amount of ice shards from the ground to damage the Arma Gigas. Her second Distortion, Snowflake',' is a reference to the Time Dilation Glyph-assisted attack she used against the White Fang Lieutenant in "No Brakes". **Blake's first Distortion Drive, Untouchable Beauty, is a reference to the blade beam she used on Roman Torchwick in No Brakes, with its Resonance Blaze variant having her fire another one. Her second one, Ferocious Beast, seems to be a BBTAG original, though it could be referencing the flurry of attack released on the Spider Droid in "Black" Trailer. **Yang's Distortion Drives are both pulled from the "Yellow" Trailer: the first, Burning Gold', '''is a callback to the final hit used on Junior Xiong, whereas her second, Unrelenting Fire',' references the several punches used against him before a powerful blow. **Neo's Distortion Drives have varied references. Overactive Devastation has Neo don Roman Torchwick's hat whilst also doing attacks from "The Coming Storm". In the Resonance Blaze variant of the attack, she follows up with a kick where an illusion swings over her back and kicks the opponent, like she did against Ruby with Roman in "Heroes and Monsters". In Suspension of Disbelief, Neo throws the opponent, possibly referencing "No Brakes", and in its Resonance Blaze variant, Neo follows up with the kick she used to nearly launch Ruby off the ship in "Heroes and Monsters". *Team RWBY and Neo's Astral Finishes are also based on moves that the characters use in the show: **Ruby's Red Reaper - Ruby pulls her opponent into the air with her Semblance, hooks Crescent Rose onto them, and utilizes the recoil of her gunshots to keep up her momentum, before finally slicing through her opponent. This is similar to the move she uses to decapitate a Nevermore in "Players and Pieces". **Weiss' White Night - Weiss uses Myrtenaster to fire cyan laser-like projectiles, which she has done more than once in the show. She then leaps into the air and uses the same pose and motion that she performs at the end of her battle in the "White" Trailer while summoning and launching her Arma Gigas' sword. **Blake's Black Death - The first half uses the same moves that Blake performs when she first attacks a Nevermore in "Players and Pieces", including the use of her Semblance for mobility. The second half uses the same spinning attack that she performs against the Spider Droid in the "Black" Trailer, followed by her opponent disintegrating similarly to how the Spider Droid does upon being defeated by Adam. **Yang's Yellow Dragon - Yang activates her Semblance with flames bursting around her and then slams her heel down on her opponent before unleashing a flurry of punches on them. She finishes off her punching spree by uppercutting her opponent into the air. She then leaps up higher than her opponent and brings them down with her while she delivers a fiery, explosive punch to the ground below, incinerating her opponent by using a similar pose and motion to the move that she begins her battle with in the "Yellow" Trailer. When her fist strikes the ground, large shards of glass burst into the air, referencing the glass dance floor in Junior Xiong's nightclub, where the "Yellow" Trailer takes place. **Neo's Shattering Skewer - Neo uses a combination of her Semblance and kicks, attacking her opponent multiple times until rendering them in a manner similar to the one she used to knock Yang out in "No Brakes". The setting of her Astral Finish is based on the ship from "Heroes and Monsters". Neo's final attack where she takes the bladed part from her umbrella and stabs the opponent is a reference to "No Brakes", but the screen cracks in a way similar to Neo's semblance clones before we can see the impact. ''BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle Opening Animation *The scene with Ruby jumping in front of the moon and firing Crescent Rose in its gun form is taken from the "Red" Trailer where she does the same to a pack of Beowolves. Miscellaneous * After 2.0 updated on November 21st, 2019, there are several RWBY soundtracks has been added to the Juke Box: ** This Will Be the Day ** Gold ** I May Fall ** Red Like Roses Part II ** Wings ** Time to Say Goodbye ** Die ** Shine ** Caffeine ** Sacrifice ** When It Falls ** Neon (soundtrack) ** New Challengers... (score) ** Divide ** Let's Just Live Category:Media Category:Video Games